inhumanrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Midtown
Summary Easily the most diverse "district" in all of Aurum. With the exception of the Salus Hurdle that forms a rigid border between the Salus District and everyone outside, Midtown is formed out of all the city's demographics combined into one large melting pot. Establishment Originally, it was not established as a real district, but the usage of the term "Midtown" to its relative geographic area promoted it to carve some area out of the surrounding districts some 60 years ago. Its technical and administrative boundaries arose from Aurian lexicon. Some of the district's oldest residents may even refer to certain areas of Midtown by the surrounding districts that used to occupy land there. Languages English is the closest to a primary language spoken in Midtown, followed closely by Chinese and Spanish, then by Vietnamese and Korean and other languages. .]] Sub-Districts 1. Bay Bend, Midtown Quarter Part of the Bay Bend area of Aurum, also referred to as Midtown West. The area is home to a number of manufacturing industries, wholesale retail and distribution centers. With the value of land here being higher than average, many upscale industrial giants store their wares here before international transit. In regards to traffic, Bay Bend is highly competitive, and with Hwy 7, a slough of infrastructural pipelines and buildings also exist here, such the hub of Aurum's natural gas pipeline network, the massive sprawl of Aurum's sole water treatment plant, and a number of drainage canals which converge in this area. 2. Midtown Central A sub-district which borders four other whole Districts. Aside from St. Carmichael, Midtown Central is one of the only areas which has significant commuter traffic into the Salus District. The area isn't nearly as impoverished as most of Aurum, and it might be referred to as a model of what lower-middle-class looks like. The area has a few notable landmarks, including the Aurum Mall, the Aurinian Culture Museum. 3. Midtown South Due to its proximity to the city center and being near to two major highways, the area is almost entirely consumed by the Aurum International Airport (IATA code № AIX), which congests the surrounding area, but gives a great boost to business in the small area surrounding it. Many high-profile businessmen and politicians from within Aurum and around the globe pass through this area every day. 4. Midtown North A primarily residential area. Many people moving to Aurum from the United States, Europe and the Middle East start out here. Despite the rest of Midtown's culture being well-mixed and having a unique camaraderie, this area sticks out like a sore thumb, as those fresh off the boat or plane have yet to settle in to the Midtown culture. Gangs often lease their services in this area of Midtown, often violent in nature. 5. Midtown East The hub for Aurum's fishing industry, which dominates the South China Sea and competes fiercely with China and the Philippines for regional market dominance. Also a centre for watercraft assembly. Category:City Districts Category:Location